One and one and one is three
by Schus Soft Insanity
Summary: There is something about the Turk that sets Rufus on fire and as Reno stuggles to stay afloat in his collapsing world all Rude can do is watch him drown. Will Rufus ever let Reno escape with his life? Won't someone stand up for what is right? M for Yaoi
1. Blinking in slow motion

**((Reno/Rufus later on Reno/Rude and what ever my woundefull imagination can throw at me. :) please enjoy my fist FF Fic...Ever 0.0))**

**One and One and One is Three**

The work day had brought noting but smiles to the Flaming haired man, the mission work had taken him out of that god awful office for once, and away from the nightmares that surrounded that place. Personal and political nightmares forgotten by the Turk, all put behind him for the day, he was safe.

A good day at work led to a perfectly wonderful evening at home. Sleep was impossible, the mission work had pumped too much adrenalin into his Mako filled veins to even think about the rest that his body needed.  
So Reno walked lazily over to the cooler and pulled it open, the only light in the darkness of the apartment he shared with his big black partner.  
The red headed Turk scratched at the mark the waistline of his boxers was making on his stomach, the red line irritating him still after he had finished adjusting the little bit of clothing he was wearing.  
He preferred beer to any other liquor, and Rude had never complained about his choice, simply nodding at that tired smirk on Renos' lips when Reno handed him a cold one.

They both sat in the quiet, listening to the bustling city beneath them and somehow Reno wished, dreamed, about living that normal ignorant life of a civilian. How the red head Turk longed to the normal companionship of his fellow man. As a Turk he had a companionship , a loyalty unspoken between members. The way a good friend would know when something was wrong, his coworkers knew as well. The difference was, A Turk was expected to buck up and solve his own problems, trier was no individuality so trier was no individual problems. A personal issue was dealt with for yourself by yourself. There was no one to lean on because everyone pulled their own weight. That was another unspoken rule, don't ask for help.  
Reno couldn't complain though,he had never belonged anywhere but here in his entire life and as wonderful the civilian life could be he just wouldn't be able to stand being ignorant. Rude was like that, he didn't care for knowledge or for knowing the reasons the motives the stuff behind everything. He acted without question because that didn't bother him.  
Reno supposed he was like that to a certain extent, but what really drew him into being a Turk was the corrupt political games and matching wits with Rufus was one of his favorite things to do. Dirty work always depressed him, but it was part of the job. More then anything, Reno loved the emotional manipulation of the job, the words and the facial expressions as his rewards. many a times he had battled Rufus's tongue with his own, matching wits with the intelligent blond was something that made him smile at night and say that his job was worth it.  
He wanted to protect Rufus, he wanted to keep the blond safe and alive, if only for the strange relationship they had.

Almost friendship, you might say lovers, but not quite warm enough for that.

Rude never spoke, they were both in the stillness of afterthought, it happened every once and awhile and both Turks knew not to speak. It would ruin the deep meditation they both hadn't really worked at all to achieve.

-----------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------

Reno was late for work, it happened every once and awhile, and everyone knew just to let it go, that Rufus would deal with it in his own little way. The red head strolled in half an hour late, leaving Rude to cover for him until he got his lazy ass to the Shinra building.

Rufus was waiting in the overly large meeting room, it looked all the larger with only three people in the chairs, Rude outside the door where the red headed Turk had to pass through in order to get to the room. The big man gave Reno the look and Reno sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, I'm late thanks for telling me Yo." Reno said and Rude shook his head.  
"Fourth time this week." He simply stated and Reno an a hand through his hair and unruffled his shirt.  
"I told you to get up, are you feeling ok Reno..." Rude looked down at the red head and Reno tilted his head.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.  
"You look...I mean you pail...More so then normal." Rudes eyes wee focused and concentrated behind his glasses the only tell tale sign of that would be the slight movement of his eyebrow.  
"I'm fine...Just a little hung over ya know?" Reno admitted and Rude nodded, accepting the fact that maybe Reno didn't hold his liquor like the bigger Turk standing ramrod straight at the doorway, without blinking after their night.  
Reno sighed, looking at the large door holding back impending doom he was sure of it. He could already feel the piecing stair of the blond man sitting in his meeting room chair surrounded by Tseng and Elena. Suddenly their was a large hand on his shoulder and Reno smirked wildly up at Rude, although the bigger man could see through Renos smirk he smiled warmly back down. He didn't ask 'Do you want me to go in with you?' Or say something reassuring like 'I have you back.' because everyone knew it was a one man play and this game didn't have any teams. It felt good, to have a slightly tender moment with Rude, he had been having quite a few of those lately, and the more he had the more he wanted. Those bright eyes Reno knew were behind those sunglasses shone with a silent 'I know you can do it' Because saying it aloud would of been breaking the Rules. And Renos' heartless smile gave Rude the silent 'Thanks.' he deserved but never got.

"You late." The statement was obvious, Rufus said it without even glancing at the entering Turk, simply making the statement because he knew the only one who would walk through those doors without knocking would be Reno, no one else even Dared to do such things. This infuriated Rufus, made his blood boil his lips twitch into a snarl and eyebrows frown deeply. The order he had established in his company was perfect, everyone ran efficiently and effectively. On time, on schedule, and most certainly with the respect and dignity to be civil towards one another. Yes, it was a perfect little world Rufus had created himself, a little empire where everyone bowed to him, everyone knocked before they entered, everyone showed up on time, everyone dressed formally, everyone followed the same code of conduct and everyone spoke with the proper English they had learnt while attending that horrible finishing school he had been through himself.  
Everyone but a certain red headed Turk, who seemed content on collapsing his empire of perfection but Rebelling Viciously against the fashion code. Defiling the English language and holding up traffic on his way to work, late. For the fourth time this week.  
"heh..." Reno shrugged...he Shrugged it off as if it wee nothing. Rufus's eyebrows twitched and he closed his eyes and bowed his head, lest he let anyone else see the silent rage within him.  
"This is the fourth time this week Reno."  
"I'm sorry." Was their much more Reno could say? he really was sorry and he didn't know how else to say it to Rufus.   
"Your tie is where?"  
"...Ummm...At home" Reno didn't like wearing the thing, he felt...Suffocated...-Renos' thought was cut Short and a loud crack was heard, the sound of wood hitting flesh.  
The rage within rufuses eyes was set free, his doom filled form hovering over the cowering Reno. The large pole of wood looked rather like a pool stick broken i half so the large end could be used as a weapon.  
The President stood over Reno, his eye capturing the shivering Turk and claiming his soul like he had done effortlessly with the rest of his subordinates. Renos' eyes asked for mercy, terror filled blue pleaded, begged while holding his bleeding lip.

Tseng and Elana seemed to be completely surprised and had stood to go do...Something, the violence required action and yet they had no idea what to do. Like Reno, they were hired to protect Rufus, and yet...Reno was a fellow Turk, and no one abused one of their own. helpless just like their fellow Turk, in all their numbers they were helpless against the power of Rufus Shinra. They simply stared at the blond, who didn't meet their eyes, but gave an emotionless command.  
"You are dismissed." He said in a calm collected tone like he had never Raged at Reno, like he had never beaten the loyal Turk, Like Reno wasn't cowering below him.  
The two left, they knew, there was nothing left for them to do. this wasn't a team game.  
Reno whimpered after the two left, not really having enough courage to say anything.  
Rufus kept those cold unforgiving eyes on Renos' puppy dog blue.  
"Reno...Come here." He said softly, gathering himself and sitting next to the table, leaning against it like some sort of collected tornado drawing in it's forces it had just smit down the people with. Reno saw no other choice, making a whimpering noise he gathered himself up and walked over to his boss.  
"Yes Sir?" He asked in a soft voice, not daring to look at Shinra, blood dripping from his lip onto his floor. Reno felt the last bit of dignity pulled from his bruised body as Rufus softly pulled his arms around Renos' body, around his shoulders and pulled the Turk closer. Reno shivered, closing his eyes and whimpering again a needy whimper and Rufus ran softly hands through Renos' hair and over the shivering shoulder where a bruise had been left from last night.

Rufus almost wished he didn't have to leave those marks on Renos' beautiful body, he wanted Reno to be perfect, pristine and beautiful and most of all _his_.  
He wanted Renos' mind body and soul, he wanted all of Reno, and yet for some reason this was something he couldn't have. It frustrated him beyond all belief that he couldn't get Reno. He couldn't have that bright blue soul that teased him, flowing just out of reach, his frustration was apparent, and it took the form of red blue and purple on Renos' skin.

"I'm sorry sir." Reno shivered under the soft almost loving touches, the abused Turk simply held onto Rufus if only in fear. His hands clung to Rufus's shirt under his almighty white lab coat. Rufus said nothing, as cold and unfeeling towards Renos' apologies as he always had been, softly laying a kiss on Renos' neck. Rufus breathed in the Turks sent and he could almost smell the fear in his sweat.

"Why I keep paying you I don't know, your useless at your job." Rufus delighted to see Renos' body tense up and shiver a bit more.  
"Please Sir..." He whispered, defeated soul long ago crushed and et he still could not control the red head, he could manipulate him but controlling him was out of the question. That light blue souls just lifted and hovered over his fingertips grasp yet again. Reno would where his tie tomorrow, he would remember when he looked in the mirror and put it on with care. He might be late, because Rufus had no control over that. The total lack of power over the red head made Rufus want to smack him again out of sheer anger and frustration.

"I-I do my best Rufus..-" the sound of flesh hit had against softer flesh and Reno didn't cry out, only whimpered against Rufus. Not pulling away because he knew that would only earn him another smack and maybe a few kicks. He buried his face in Rufus's chest, tears in his eyes and close to sobbing.  
"You will not call me by my first name." Even though intimate with Reno, the president of Shinra electric power company was not about to let Reno get away with anything, he'd expect no less from any other Turk, why couldn't Reno just play along like everyone else?  
Rufus softly kissed the top of Renos' head and pulled the Turk tighter into his grasp. Reno pulled his arms around Rufus's waist, trying to get closer. Rufus could see tears now, not from the pain, Reno could deal with the physical pat of the beating.  
"You best is not enough..." Rufus started with the cruel statement Reno knew was coming. " ...Your just a no good pile of slum grease and I gave you that uniform and you think your all that!!!?" He hissed, his words icy against Renos' neck. The blonds hands tightened in Renos' flame hair and pulled it back viciously, making  
Reno yelp and forcing him to look at Rufus instead of hiding.  
" You are still third rate slum slime, you hear me Reno!" He hissed more and Reno could only swallow and nod, whimpering as the tears an down his cheeks.  
"Y-Yes sir" He whispered and Rufus arched an eyebrow, letting Reno down for the good thing he had said, running warm caring hands over the tears that spilt down Renos' cheek.  
"Your no good Reno..." he said softly into Renos' ear and then softly kissed his offended lips, Reno accepted the kiss without question, closing his eyes and nodding.  
"...Your only good for one thing, your only good at one thing." Rufus whispered softly into Renos' bruised and bleeding lips, the Turks lips whimpering for more of the soft warmth he got from the icy man, the kindness showing through the same mouth he heard nothing but slander from.  
Rufus kissed Renos' neck, sending shivers of warmth down the Turks body. Rufus was so kind, so warm and forgiving when he wanted to be, Reno loved the warm caring kisses he got, at first he didn't want anything from the cold man. But under the constant rain of pain he had granted, the kisses and warm touches felt awfully good in contrast to the horrible pain.

Reno grabbed Rufus's Shirt, pulling the older man closer as Rufus kissed at his collar bone, Reno whimpered with the stark change in the mans actions.  
"S-Sir..." This earned Reno another slap and a angry Rufus left a bleeding bite mark on Renos' shoulder. Reno gasped, his grip on Rufus's shirt tightened and he clamped his eyes shut, expecting he had done something wrong as he always did, expecting to be rewarded with swift pain. Instead Reno felt a soft warm tongue wash away his tears and Reno knew this was rufuses way of telling him to Shut the fuck up.

"Why do you have to be so different Reno? So different from everyone else."

-----------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------

Tseng and Elana had long left, the two knew all too well what had been going on inside the room, They couldn't look at Rude while they left. They had sacrificed one of the team willing to keep their jobs, that wasn't how it was supposed to be was it?   
Shame written on both faces, they stared at the ground and left Rude to standing outside the door by himself to wounded what had gotten into the couple of Turks.  
his large body only shifted and he continued to stand guard, not letting it down because of something strange. Although he did watch Elena give one last glance back at the door, were those tears in he eyes?

The door opened after a good hour, Rufus looked unfurled, unharmed but Rudes bow quirked in question when he saw Reno.  
"You really should pay better attention using those stairs Reno..." Rufus cooed softly and Reno nodded, trying not to make eye contact with Rude, who was shooting him concerned glances. Damn! Why did Rude have to be here...he didn't want anyone to see him in this pathetic state that Rufus left him in may times before.  
his bloodied and swollen face he tried to hide, his red eyes rimmed with tears again ad he felt about to cry again. He knew he couldn't cry but the looks Rude was giving him made him want to just disappear. The Turk smiled softly, slightly, as it hurt to smile much more then a slight smile.  
"I know ya, those stairs are a killer." He said and then turned to smile at Rude, reassuringly. Fuck. By the look on Rudes face he wasn't buying it.  
"Go Home Reno...clean yourself up," Rufus sounded almost concerned and he looked down on Reno with those clear blue eyes and they looked almost warm.

When they stopped and Rude turned around because someone was coming up the stairs, Reno leaned up, his arms around Rufus's neck, and kissed the taller blond before dashing off so fast Rufus didn't have time to react. Only smiling blue eyes winked at him through the bruises.

A bright blue soul so bright and beautiful danced it's way out of Rufus's fingers and away higher to where he could not touch it. And Rufus realized with rage boiling inside his icy heart, that he had not, after all, Crushed Reno. The abuse he had dealt, although severe was not enough.

Like every time before, Reno would heal before the next day, the only memory of his victory the brightly colored mark on his face and shoulders, soon to fade with the other marks. Rufus growled, stalking past a confused Rude, that of course did not get any answers anytime soon. The big dark skinned Turk looked after Reno, running down the hallways as fast as his legs could carry him. His eyebrows bunched into a knot with worry. He followed Rufus after Reno was out of sight.

**((END, so, how's it going? You made it this far, you like it? Don't like it? Advice? Encouragement or ideas for future chapters? I promise Reno won't be unhappy forever. Please Review, I'll love you forever.))**


	2. Tough love

**((My search for someone to read over my work has turned up fruitless, I'm sorry people the only person who wants to Edit my work seemes to be me, and I can only do so much. I whent through this chapter three times so hopefully it's easier to read then the first chapter, thanks to all the reviewers, they take me to new hights. Oh and I fixed a few things on the first chapter thanks to some helpfull people that pointed them out, thanks to you all.))**

**One and one and one is Three**

_He loves me, he loves me not_

Concern quickly turned to worry throughout the day, never had the dark skinned Turk had such a hard time concentrating on the task at hand before. The distraction of Renos bruised face kept meeting up and blocking all rational thought in his mind.

Since Reno was a young Shinra employee Rude ad taken him under wing, taught him the ways and in the end Rude had gotten Reno the Job as a Turk. The Dark skinned man had never thought that perhaps the happy go luck was all too willing to step into the dark world that was Shinra electric power company. Behind those walls Rude knew how a young man so pretty and vibrant could be treated and had kept a close eye on the red head.

No matter how many beatings the man took rude had never seen Reno cry. The upbeat youth had grown into a upbeat man with a certain light that even his enemies enjoyed. Care free and content of irritating is foes to death with witty quips and Wiley smirks Rude had never seen the man so...Broken.

"Rude." A smooth voice, not Rufus but yet not Elena, Rude let his eyes focus on what lay beyond the smooth interior of his sun glasses.  
"Sorry Tseng." He muttered and the slim man nodded, looking at Rude for a few seconds before taking his hand off of rude shoulder.  
"The president is in the hands of security now." Elena chimed and Rude nodded, that meant he could go home, go home to face that bruised broken face and the tears that would surly be spilt tonight.

"Thank you." He said and turned, leaving the two that had witnessed it without further question, after all, they would say nothing if he asked anyway.  
Rude was determined to know before the nights end, just what happened to Reno in Rufus's office.  
Why his angle, had suddenly fallen from grace.

--------------------------------------------------+-------------------------------------------

It had been going on for about a month, and the more he thought about it the more his heart ached for him, for his boss, For Rufus. He could still remember their first time, anger was not absent.

_The silent rage within Rufus's cold eyes took on a solid form so fast Reno had nothing to say o do about it. The cold hard floor, Reno remembered the taste of his blood clear copper and warm sweetness, and the taste of Rufus's lips, they tasted like cigarettes and Gin, and it stung the torn lips that Reno could barely move to kiss. his hands like an iron vice so needy so desperate and so contorting, they could of been ice and Reno would not of known the difference. _

_Over his body, under his clothing, the first time he had cried out, the first time he had struggled. But every sound was rewarded with the friendly stoke of his own metal pole against his ribs and every movement against him resulted in a quick slap to the face. Until Reno could barely move, until the red headed Turk finely had that look that Rufus only got when he crushed the flame. Until Reno looked up at Rufus, whimpered and when Rufus went to strike him Reno pulled his arms around the blond man, barely standing and wavering in strength Reno had softly buried his face into Rufus's neck and whispered softly._

_"I know you love me." _

_ And Rufus could only let Reno hold him, shocked despite himself, when Reno did move away to look at Rufus's icy blue Rufus threw the Turk off of him and to the floor. But the beating that pursued wasn't so bad, Reno knew he was right, Reno knew that when drops of water hit the ground beside his face, they weren't his alone. The few dark gray spots on the floor was what Reno saw last. _

_When Reno had waken up from his black out Rufus was there beside him. His hand was held softly to his chest and when Reno opened his battered eyes Rufus kissed the back of his hand.  
He didn't apologize, he didn't say anything, crawling over Renos bruised body and softly, gently as to not cause too much pain, he kissed Renos lips. Reno whimpered, remembering the last time he had been 'kissed' by Shinra. Fear instilling in his body once again Reno froze up, under the soft kisses and warm tongue was something so cold he dare not touch it again.   
Rufus took what he wanted, the warmth wasted on the terrified Reno. He took what he wanted, got dressed and left Reno to lay their as vulnerable as he had been before._

_"Why?" _  
----------------------------------------------+-----------------------------------------------

Passed out, figured he would be by the time he got home. he still had half of the bottle he had brought with him clutched to his chest like a child cuddling a teddy bear, eyes closed in a dream that didn't look too pleasant at all.

Rude put down his suit and brief case near the door, taking off his coat and hanging it up by the door. The larger Turk then sighed, pulling the bottle from Renos hands and setting it down on the coffee table. It looked like he was going to have to wait for the answers he needed, at least until Reno woke up.  
The dark skinned Turk moved the blankets off of Reno, he wondered why the hell would the red head have the blankets on, it was way to hot...Rude flinched back,nearly pulling the blankets back over what he seen, as if it would make it go away.

For a few seconds Rude had to calm his racing thoughts, watching Reno frown in his sleep. His eyes were drawn to the fat lip Reno had, as well as the large gash with a poorly placed bandage over it. Rude frowned, deeply and then threw the blankets off of Renos curled up body, letting all of him be exposed at once so Rude could not hide from the cruel fact.

Reno was in his red heat boxers, they matched his hair and made him look oh so sexy when he was dancing in them. His pail flesh was littered with blossoming marks of aggression. Not just bruises, deliberate cuts and gashes, placed in no particular pattern from the ones on his head to his swollen small toe all purple and twisted.  
Rude took off his shades to get a better look in the dim light., disgusted to find todays red blood mark on Renos shoulder, the fresh black bruise, unmistakable for some sort of rod over Renos back and shoulder. But the other paler bruises littered skin, as well as healing cut marks all in various stages of healing.

"Oh Reno..." He whispered and pulled the blankets back over the now shivering Reno. Why he was shivering Rude did not know.  
their was a hand on Rudes shoulder, softly and quivering, and when Rude looked behind him Renos tears hit his shoulder, his body quivering as he leaned against rude.

"Don't tell anyone." He whispered and the breathless fear in Renos voice shook Rudes smooth composure.  
"P-Please, promise you won't tell anyone?" Renos dead beat eyes begged silently for Rude to heed his command, to help him. Rude quietly turned around and Reno crawled into the older mans lap, cuddling close to Rudes warmth, why he was so cold Rude would never know.

"I promise." Rude said softly and Reno pulled blankets up over himself, covering his shameful wounds. Rude sat in silence, it never bothered him the quite and when it was with Rude Reno didn't mind it either. They sat quietly for a few seconds before Reno reached over for his booze and Rude didn't stop him, it wasn't his place to.

"You know...He loves me." Reno said softly as he nursed at the bottle, obviously he was impaired, his voice like a child.  
Rude didn't answer, he didn't have anything to say.  
"..He...he really dose." Reno sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone. Rude nodded if only for Renos benefit.  
"Of course, he never told me that he did...But I know he dose..." Reno continued, leaning against the strong chest of Rude and sighing. Rude always smelt like shower clean man and freshly dried laundry, no matter what. That Crisp sent brought Reno closer. that and he felt extremely vulnerable and rejected. Like he always did after his and Rufus's office Chats.

"Reno..." Reno looked up at Rude, all curled up and with those big expressionate eyes.  
"... I can't let this happen to you, it's not right." Rude said softly and Reno idly played with the buttons on Rudes shirt.  
"...You can't do anything about it." Reno stated as he reached up and flipped Rudes collar up and ran his hands around the dark skin in contrast to the white shirt.  
"...Tseng and Elana...They were helpless just like me." He whispered and continued with his enjoyment.  
"I won't let him." Rude said again, and they both knew he was talking about. Renos eyes met with Rudes and then shied away childishly, Rude could tell he wasn't paying attention to what was being said at all.  
"You. Are. Not. Helpless." Rude stated and then sighed deeply, what was the point, he wasn't going to remember this conversation in the morning anyway.  
"He really loves me you know..." Reno repeated and Rude felt his jaw tighten with frustration and anger, why would Rufus fuck Reno up this bad?  
"He really dose..." Reno continued in that hopeful voice, looking up to Rude for approval, like he always had since the day Rude met him.  
"I can see how much he loves you." Rude said in a sad hiss.  
"It's written all over your body in purple and red." Reno shook his head, backing up and getting defensive.  
"No!" He said in a high pitched voice.  
"It's me, I'm no good Rude, all I ever do is mess up and then he gets angry at me because all I ever to is mess up, he's just trying to help me, he wants to make me better! Rude he loves me...He loves me...Right?" Reno collapsed after his drunken spew, sobbing all over again into Rudes white shirt.

Rude was about to get angry until he heard the sorrow in Renos voice. The emotion was so pure and unchanged that Rude melted into it and his big soft heart forgave Reno instantly, pulling his partner into his arms to try and stop the sobbing.  
After a few seconds the sobbing had died down and Rude softly lifted Renos head up off of his chest, those blue eyes looking at the Mako tinted ones expecting something.  
"Look at me..." He whispered softly and Reno swallowed and nodded, eyes still searching.

"You are Reno of the Turks, you have a hard time understanding complex things, and sometimes you take too long in the shower." Rude began and Reno blushed softly at the shower remark, but it was true so far.  
"You always eat too much sweets, and never clean your room, you a bit disorganized and your past wasn't the nicest thing in the world, your always late, you don't really have all the high class formalities down right but you know what, people don't care, you know why?" Renos eyes glistened with tears, he had never head Rude speak with so much passion and well...With so many words.

"People don't care that your late because when they look at you, they smile." Reno was half expecting Rude to pant, he had never talked that much...Ever.  
"And people so rarely smile at the Shinra building..." The red head smiled softly and nuzzled the dark skinned palm that held his face.  
"So, never let Rufus tell you that you are worthless, because you are not."

"You are, someones smile."

After a few seconds Rude seemed to realize what he had said and was now looking for a diversion.

Reno sighed, laying his head on Rudes chest.  
"You love me, Right Rude?" He asked and Rude sighed, glad Reno didn't remark about anything he had said, he had said too much in his opinion.  
"Yes Reno, I love you." He said and Reno smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling the big mans chest. It felt so good to hear the confession for someone, to hear the words come from a mouth not from dead eyes.  
"Thanks." He said softly and before Rude could even say anything Reno leaned forward and planted his lips, tasting like cheep booze, over his. Stunned, Rude sighed and broke the kiss.  
"Not while your Dunk." He said and pushed Reno off of him. Taken back Reno pouted.  
"Come on Rudy...After saying all the shit about me, I know you want me." Reno said and put down the bottle, in favor of a different game.  
"Not when your drunk." Rude repeated and Reno leaned over Rude, running a finger over the others neck like he had been doing before.  
"Please..." He whispered softly in Rudes ear and Rude sighed, getting up, letting Reno fall down and then picking the red head up off of the couch bridal style.  
Reno chuckled and leaned his head against Rudes strong shoulders.  
"Let's get some sleep Red." He said and Reno sighed, nearly falling asleep before Rude got to his door.

**((Thanks for reading, I'll continue searching and writing, the third chapter is already written, this one was for awhile too befor I decided to post it up without the help of someone else. Please Review, don't be shy on telling me my mistakes, anything will help.**

**Thanks everyone, Insanity out.))**


	3. All things broken bleed?

-1**((I apologize for the wait… moving sucks, but I hope you enjoy the new chapter, thank you to my reviewers, you guys are great and I hope to hear from you again and again ))**

**One and one and one is three **

_all things broken bleed? _

Rude woke before Reno, the red head liked to sleep in on normal days and after a night like that Rude expected that Reno would sleep well into the day. He didn't mind, after what had gone on last night Rude needed to spend a day off with his red headed partner anyway. Rude needed a few answers and maybe a quick lecture for Reno, he wondered why Reno had left that happen to him…It was strange.

The dark skinned Turk got out of bed, clothing still on, shirt rumpled and undone. He and Reno had fallen asleep together, Reno was so childish when he was drunk, poor kid was so scared of nightmares. Rude didn't blame him, he was living in one.

Rude left his sunglasses on the nightstand and took off his rumpled shirt in favor for a comfortable T.

He picked up the portable phone, running a hand over his bald head and down the nape of his neck with a hard sigh.

"Shinra manufac-"

"Tseng…" there was a pause on the other end of the phone, the smooth professional voice cleared it's self of the surprise.

"me and Elena will cover for you and Reno…" Rude smiled, his coworkers were so good to him.

"thanks Tseng." There was another pause on the other end and Rude didn't hang up because he knew Tseng wanted to say something.

"Rude…" Came the start after a few seconds.

"..Take care of him." Rude nodded, and even though Tseng couldn't see him the Turk knew that Rude had given him the silent yes. Tseng hung up afterwards without a good bye, his guilty soul feeling a bit better for taking on Rudes shifts.

Rude put down the phone and made his way with heavy foot falls into his own room, a smile on his face as soon as he got into the room.

Reno had adjusted himself to the loss of Rude in the bed, his limbs all splayed out and a pillow half covering his head. Rudes light summer blanket was twisted and tangled in and around Reno's lithe form.

Rude chuckled, grabbing a pair of pants and a jacket other then his uniform.

He would take care of Reno, he always had, always would.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno did sleep in, but not as long as Rude had expected, he got up about an hour after Rude had gotten dressed.

The first thing he noticed was his pounding head and aching stomach.

"Oooow…" He groaned and rolled over out of the sunlight because it was taking it's toll on his throbbing head.

God damn it, it all felt so good until the next morning. Reno stayed in bed for about twenty minuets, trying to stop the spinning, then without warning his stomach started rejecting it's contents .

Reno shot up straight, hand keeping his lips sealed, he got up out of the bed, tripping over his own shirt and bashing his head on the corner of the headboard.

His long limbs seemed his curse as he clamored to the bathroom and threw every bit of his stomachs contents into the toilet.

After he was done doing that, he dry heaved for sometime, his throat burning and head spinning.

Tears in his blue eyes as he fell limp against the cool tiled floor, his warm body shook with the shock of temperature, he whimpered, all alone and shivering.

He didn't see Rudes block writing on the note next to the bed he had been sleeping on, he didn't see the caring writing and instructions on what to do.

Reno's blue eyes couldn't see that he wasn't alone at all, that Rude was on his way back home with warm coffee and something Reno's stomach could handle right after that.

He shivered, blind eyes and aching body, on the bathroom floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude took the stairs back up to the apartment he shared with Reno, because they were on a high floor it took a bit longer then he thought it would and a bit more effort.

He unlocked the door, he didn't trust Rufus at all anymore, the last thing he wanted was his boss walking through this door and into his room where Reno was recovering, no way was Rude going let that happen.

He shut the door and put the two bags he had on the table, throwing the keys into the small holder they had, Reno's keys to his cat were in there along with the mail keys, not that anyone sent them anything.

Rude took off his sunglasses, he never wore them at home, the only person at home with him was Reno and Reno was to be trusted.

In his eyes, the only one to be trusted was Reno, even Tseng and Elena weren't as lucky to see Rudes expressions in his eyes. No, everyone else simply seen a reflection of there own foolish on a polished black surface.

Rudes eye caught the empty bed and seen no shock of red hair, this was call for the dark skinned Turk to turn his entire attention in that direction.

"Reno?" his voice asked into the empty room, his footfalls soon after, moving into the empty bedroom where there was no sign of the red head at all.

"Reno!?" Rude asked the empty room, there was sound of rustled jeans and the bathroom door swung shut and slammed. Rude heard the lock on the door snap shut.

He sighed, taking off his coat and putting it on the bed.

"Reno…" rude walked over to the door and put his forehead to the painted wood of the door. He could hear rustling on the other side of the door.

"..Reno, at least come out for some coffee…" He tried and there was a groan on the other end of the conversation.

"Leave me alone… I've made a fool of myself." came Reno's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Rude Sighed, his heave shoulders moving with the gesture, he tapped his head on the door, why did Reno have to be so stubborn?

"…I'm going to make coffee, yours is waiting whenever you decide to come out and face the truth." Rude said softly, not teasing, not angry, simply full of sympathy and Sorrow for his red headed partner. It came through in his voice, laced with sorrow.

Rude put his hand on one side of the door, he wished Reno would open, wished Reno would take his hand and they could face this monster together.

No man should have to face it alone, not this.

Reno, just take my hand, we'll get through this.

Reno's blue eyes were clouded with tears, his own head pressed against the opposite side of the door, his own hand pressed against the wood that seemed to symbolize the barrier between him and Rude.

Tears fell down his already red cheeks and he closed this blue eyes, better blind then to feel the warmth he knew Rude was sending towards him.

He was so cold, so alone, so dead, how could Rude offer him that? Did he want it?

Reno listen to his partners pained sigh and put his hand over his mouth to stop the sobs for until Rude had left the room.

Then they came, the tears, as he sunk to the ground, his knees giving out.

"Rude…." did he need help? Did he really need it?

One glance in the mirror and Reno knew the answer.

Rude wandered around the small kitchen and busied himself with small tasks that meant nothing to him. He pulled the dishes from the dish washer and put them away, wiped down the counters because they hadn't been wiped down for some time and had quite the collection of food and dust.

He put coffee on and had enough time to wait for the pot to be done and make a quick lunch before sitting down with the paper and his coffee, his large hands holding the paper up so he could see the type print in black and white.

Reno had a blue bathrobe, it had been given to him by Elena as a Christmas gift two years ago. It was warm and fuzzy, matched his eyes and Reno had often fallen asleep in it after a long bath for a long day at work.

It was comforting to Reno, and in that strange little way, he felt like it was a part of him as much as he was a part of the Turk team. He supposed that was silly, yet it always made him feel better to slip on his fuzzy blue bathrobe and one of Rudes very large Ts.

He couldn't bring himself to slip on one of those always clean smelling white Ts Rude had. Just looking at them and thinking of indulging in that pleasure made a few tears crawl into his eyes.

The red headed Turk stepped elegant feet and bare legs into the kitchen and onto cold tiles.

Rude was reading the paper, a sweet looking pastry and warm cup of what looked like cappuccino with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. It was so inviting, Reno knew Rude liked to exploit his weakness for sweets but this was a bit on the overkill side.

Even so, it brought a smile back to those blue eyes and across that sweet mouth. Rude didn't miss this, slowly letting his news paper down to watch Reno look from the sweets to Rude with that giddy glee of a small child.

Rude loved that look of excitement Reno got when he was spoilt and he knew it.

The red head pulled the blue bath robe closer to himself and sat cross legged in the chair with the sweets.

Rude folded his paper and put it on the table, Reno taking a long gulp of the hot drink, wiping the whip cream away with his tongue.

Rude smiled, Reno returned the favor and the tension that Reno had thought would be there disappeared. Like the darkness in the corners of the kitchen when the sun came up again.

And everything suddenly wasn't so scary, Rufus was far away, Rude had that reassuring smile all over his mako tinted eyes.

Reno felt safe, he felt warm like the blue fuzzy he held close to his body as if it were actually cold out.

Rude spoke first, because it was Rude that led when it came to unfamiliar ground, Reno's blue eyes intense, waiting for him to speak his pail hands wrapped around the cup.

"I'm sorry…" Rude said in a soft voice hardly ever heard and suddenly Reno felt guilty… Rude shouldn't be sorry…

"…I shouldn't have pushed you so much… You've been through a lot."

Reno shook his head, putting the cup back on the table and taking the time to look up at Rude.

"No…I was ungrateful…no matter how much I've been through, I should of never shut out you Rude." Rude was strangely shocked by the maturity in Reno's voice, those blue eyes held a regret that made Rudes heart melt again.

He hated it when Reno gave him that look, the regret look. Because Reno so very rarely regretted anything, it was sad when he did.

"If anything, I should apologize, I've been acting like a child, maybe it's time for me to grow up." The words stung Rudes eyes and made his chest hurt…never grow up Reno.

"Reno…" Rude stopped the red head before he could continue.

"…There is nothing wrong with you… You are not the one who needs to change." Reno watched Rude with those baby blues. They searched for something, they watched, they looked and Rude could only wait and see if they found what they were looking for.

"Rude…" It had seemed Reno had found what he was looking for, the red head uncrossed his legs and took the few strides over to Rudes arms, who welcomed the troubled man into there strong embrace.

Never change…. Rude thought it so hard, he wished Reno could hear his screams, yet he didn't say anything. He simply held onto Reno, the red heads hair tickling his nose , his thin arms around Rudes torso.

Oh Reno, how much more will you beat yourself up? How much more? Because I'm ready for you to heal.

Reno buried his face into Rudes comfortable T shirt he was too stubborn to steal and where. His arms clinging to his partner, his best friend, his calm in the storm.

Not a word was said between them, Reno needed to be held, Rude needed to hold. They saw each others needs, and words was not one of them, they never had been.


	4. Knight in Shining Mirrors

(( I like this chapter although it seems short it'sgot a lot of insight))

-1**One and one and one is three**

Knight in shining Mirrors

Watching the people below his window scurry around, making the work that made them worthy of the pay checks they got handed to them by their secretaries every month.

They all walked the same way, with a destination ahead of them they took brisk, long strides and greeted one another with curt nods and maybe if they were friendly a smile.

Rufus watched a couple taking there break on the bench in the courtyard, unaware there employer was watching them. Cold blue eyes observed the small talk, the man offered his woman a piece of his lunch and the woman refused because she didn't want to eat his meal. he, on the other hand, took a drink of her orange juice in a bottle with a smile, not wanting to offend her by rejecting it.

His icy depths watched this, it was strange to him, why had the woman given up her juice when the man himself had given her nothing?

Why did she let him? He had struggled with the same concept since his younger years at school.

He had everything, and yet when his father pulled him from private school and gotten him his own private tutors. That had not broken Rufus's heart, after all, the kids at the private school were nothing to him, they couldn't give him anything.

As a child, he had struggled with orders from the teachers his father paid well to teach him, he struggled later on with orders from his obsessive father. He didn't, however, struggled with any order his only one trusted friend had given him.

Tseng had been one of the first men to guard him, he was his first and would be his only friend.

Suddenly, Rufus wanted so hard to be Tseng's world, he wanted to have Tseng with him all the time.

Tseng never complained, even when Rufus, as a troubled teen, had insisted that Tseng sleep in the same room as him. Young Rufus had been so insecure about everything that Tseng just nodded and moved a bed into the sleeping chambers of his young charge.

Tseng never taught Rufus anything, he never expected anything from his blond companion. Rufus felt so at ease around the man, who had been young back then.

Everyone in the world expected something from Rufus, whether it be that he understand the latest Trig lesson or that he grow up to become the greatest business man on earth and take over the biggest company the universe had ever seen. Everyone wanted something from Rufus from the time he had been very small. The only problem was, Rufus, put through all the best schooling, learned from all the masters, had the best training. Rufus had never learned to give, never. He learned just what everyone around him taught him, he learned to take.

Everyone always took from him, wanted something. So he learned with the icy cruelty of his fathers lashes and the beating of rod on flesh, how to take.

Even Tseng, who had given him everything he ever needed up until now, had never taught him to give.

Because Tseng had never wanted something from Rufus, how could he give anything to Tseng?

Why? Tseng didn't want anything.

The same quality Reno had.

Reno had come to Shinar a grease monkey out of work with no background no schooling, no family no history. Rude, who had brought the boy to the company and paid for all Reno's training to become one of the best Turks, had said nothing about how he knew Reno, why he would want to pay for his training.

Although his investments had paid him back Rude continued to support Reno.

It was a friendship that Rufus had grown to be jealous over, to an extreme extent. To where he couldn't concentrate on work with both of them around him at once and sent Rude on door duty while Reno stayed with him.

It never made sense to him, why he was jealous, he wanted something that they had, but he couldn't take it. It was something Rufus could never take from them, he could never take it. That was an obstacle he had never encountered in his life. He couldn't take it. What could he do about it then?

Well, he had found the answer in rods, in whips in knives in lust.

Rufus was a man of lust, he lusted for power, after wealth and he couldn't help himself when it came to Reno.

He was so envious of Reno, of how he worked of how he lived, of what he had.

None of this made sense to Rufus, maybe it never would, why was he envious of that?

Reno was a mixed blood fool with no family a job far below him, a social status so below Rufus he couldn't even see it.

He was paid by HIS company, Rufus's company owned Reno. He owned Reno, he had taken Reno. Yet Reno still remained out of reach, Reno floated so high above him, and yet it was impossible, Reno was scum. Yet he was above him. Why? Why?

Rufus wracked his brain with the same questions, every day, every time he seen those beautiful glowing blue eyes accompanied by the wink and smile that Reno always passed his way.

How could Reno do that? How? It was impossible, why couldn't Rufus have that? He wanted it. He wanted it so badly, and he couldn't take it.

No matter how hard he beat Reno, no matter how much he brought him down, Reno was always above him. How? Why? No one was above Rufus… No one.

Why couldn't Rufus have that? He wanted it.

Tseng came into the door and startled Rufus out of his angry thoughts, with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Sir?" he asked and Rufus threw the hand off of his shoulder, cold. He was frustrated, angry, sad, lonely all at once. Tsengs eyes held a helplessness that Rufus recognized all too well, it was a helplessness that only appeared when he was obligated by his job.

"Rude and Reno?" Rufus asked, watching the couple on the bench smile together, they got up and the woman got a kiss on the cheek and a hug before they parted to work again.

Tseng stood for a few seconds, Forcing Rufus to turn and look at him.

"Reno's sick, Rudes with him at home, Elena and I are here in there stead." Rufus nodded, sitting down in his desk and folding one leg over the other, watching the door where Elena was standing outside of.

"Tseng."

"Sir?"

"You are dismissed." Tseng, with one last glance down at his troubled president, nodded curtly, like everyone else, and walked to the door, closing it carefully on the way out.

Rufus watched him, he never sent Tseng out of the room, that was why the Turk had remained after there conversation. Yet he couldn't stand Tseng right now, his frustrations seemed to double when Tseng was around.

Rufus picked up the phone at his desk, paged his secretary.

She answered in her cheery young female voice.

"Yes sir?" Rufus sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"sir?"

"Yes, I'd like you to send some flowers." the girl gave a curt yes to his orders, like everyone else. Rufus relayed Reno and Rudes apartment address to her and she gave the same yes sir each time he said something, like a operated answering system.

"What kind of flowers sir?"

"Pink and red roses…. I'll send a note down with Tseng you will attach it to the flowers." the girl gave the same:

"Yes sir."

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, good day Kim."

--------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure glad we work with Tseng and Elena." Reno said as he finished picking up the glasses and dishes he had ate off of.

Rude nodded with a noise Reno took for a yes.

"Tseng loves his work though, probably glad we didn't come into work." Reno chuckled, the man was so….different. Tseng took everything seriously, his job was no exception.

Sometimes the red head would bother the ram rod straight man with little pats on the back or ruffling his hair, he never got a rise out of Tseng, no one did. But he always tried even if he always failed.

His persistence was something Rude admired about Reno, the way he could get handed down and slashed across the face and beat almost to within an inch of death and still get up to face his foe. Rude looked into those eyes and saw a determination that was subject to no corrosion, not even fear of death. It was pure and hot, burning behind sweet blue eyes that hid the snake behind the flower.

"Rude…." The darker skinned man looked up from his thoughts, watching the amusement in Reno's eyes as the red head leaned against the counter top with his arms folded over his chest.

"…Whatcha lookin' at yo?" He asked with a playful smirk painting his pink lips.

Rude said nothing, smiling warmly and putting his paper down to give Reno his full attention because the way he was standing, Reno wanted it.

"Why were you looking at me that way? So…" Reno pushed his body off of the counter to stand straight and walk over to Rude, leaning over the table to lean his forehead onto Rudes.

Well Reno waltzed over with plenty of swing in his hips and slowly, leaned over the table to press his forehead against Rudes and breath hot breath over the others lips, that's a better way to put it for Rudes next movement to make sense. The taller Turk tilted his head a bit, letting Reno watch those green eyes over the sunglasses that Rude had slipped down his nose.

The smile was still painted on Reno's face and had spread to his eyes, sparkling with trouble.

Not a word was said, Reno's one long finger rose steadily to touch the muscle of Rudes neck and run down it's length. This it's self made Rude swallow and Reno chuckle at the big man.

Rude cursed himself, he was always so strange when it came to Reno.. Everything was strange when it came to Reno.

Reno moved his lover half around the table, without moving his torso or head which remained glued to Rude.

Reno had never addressed his unhealthy attraction to Rude before, he never had the courage to do so.

He considered it unhealthy mostly because it was Rude, a big man who he respected too much to ever touch. Something, however, had changed that. Reno felt the other mans muscles tense, he felt Rudes body react to his touch, he knew that in a few seconds Rude would start sweating buckets and that he had paralyzed Rude, Rude could not move.

He was powerful, which was strange to him because Reno was a puppet, he was a stranger to power. Physical power was no stranger but Reno had never experienced power of the mental sort. Certainly Rude was more powerful then him with his extra body mass and strength, but he had Rude pinned.

Reno saw it in his partners panicked eyes, those green depths normally so thoughtful calm and collected grew almost a shade lighter. The green orbs darted from Reno's eyes to his lips, his lips slightly parted.

Reno watched a single drop of sweat roll down Rudes neck, it distracted Reno from Rudes eyes.

The red head reached over with his finger, suddenly amazed by the creamy dark color of Rudes skin and how smooth it was. His hand played where his eyes followed, down Rudes neck and his fingers and thumb pushed aside the shirt to see the collar bone where his fingers danced. This, however, was different then the first time. Reno was rewarded for his fingers with a quick intake of breath from Rude.

And like a child who found out that he could get a reaction from the animal by poking it with a stick, Reno looked up at Rude. He wasn't ready for what laid behind those eyes, not ready at all. Behind the sunglasses that tumbled off of his face and ticked Reno's nose on the way down to rest on his lap.

Within those intelligent eyes laid a ocean of passion was so deep and vast Reno wondered how Rude ever managed to hide it.

It captured him, instantly rendering him helpless. Just as suddenly as he had looked up Reno was ensnared in the trap and he realized. All his control, all how power over Rude. He could make Rude gasp, make the bigger man sweat, make him tense up. It was nothing compared to the helplessness he felt when he looked into Rudes eyes.

Understanding.

They always had that, Reno and Rude had always had understanding it was nothing new to them, but somehow understanding seemed a word unfitting for what they felt then and there.

Staring into one another's eyes, lost so deeply the would could fall apart around them and they wouldn't care nor even notice.

It was a completeness, a oneness between them, a sudden realization that yes, they felt the same. Reno saw it there in Rudes eyes, Rude found the same emotions he had reflected in the deepest parts of Reno's soul.

It was a long time before either of the two moved, it was a moment no one wanted to break, no one wanted to end. Reno could of spent an eternity in the wholeness that they had, it didn't even seem that hard to not blink with those eyes holding his lids open.

When some one did finally move, it was slow and steady Rude, who brought Reno's hand softly up from his shirt to his face and kissed Reno's knuckles softly.

Reno, who was always the fast moving type, came out of the trance and, ruining Rudes romantic gesture, pulled his hand around, stood up, yanked Rudes chin up and slammed his needy lips against Rudes slightly surprised ones.

For a few seconds Rude recovered from shock then slowly, surely and to Reno's relief, Rude kissed Reno's lips right back, Returning the passion they held together.

As soon as the red head was sure he had Rude he put his hands on either side of his partners face, drawing him in more. He was plenty surprised to fell Rudes arms around his torso, holding him close.

Slowly but surely the hesitance melted away from the kiss and passion overtook it, turning it's innocence into sweet flame that was only a spark compared to what they really felt for each other.

------------------------------------------------------------+-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tseng had heard Rufus's muffled voice from behind the door, it said a few things in an irritated yet still collected tone. That ice that never melted nor broke could be almost seen surrounding his president and it worried him. It worried Tseng for Reno's sake and for the presidents sake. The woutia man could feel the ice, it gripped him almost physically, giving him goose bumps on his pail skin.

Seeing Rufus do what he did to Reno. Seeing Rufus hit Reno was like watching Rufus kick a small child in the face. It shook the foundations of Tsengs soul, if his very being to see his young charge do those horribly cruel things to his fellow Turk. It scared him.

The cycle of violence, it says somewhere in ink that it's not only a cycle of one life time, one person. No, this cycle continues through the generations of the abused.

It was not long ago Tseng was forced to remain silent, to watch in utter horror as his current employer beat his child against and with things such as chair legs and desks.

The Past president had not been fond of his son, and if had the icy cold man had not found a way to express it during his life time.

Tseng had watched in helplessness, he had watched Rufus the bright, intelligent boy who wanted nothing but to please and make friends turn into the man his father used to be.

Slowly but surely that love Rufus had once had as a boy, that happiness and warmth he had once possessed not so long ago to Tseng. He watched all the joy, all the empathy all the love and all the sunlight bleed out of Rufus through wounds inflicted by his fathers hands on his body in rivers of red.

But most of all by wounds inflicted on his souls, in rivers of tears.

Those twin rivers eventually froze up and stopped flowing, because Tseng knew that Rufus still had kindness still had love still had warmth. It was just suppressed by the icy coldness.

It hadn't been a dramatic change, no Rufus, like any other human being, hadn't gotten to this sad sad existence over night. It had taken Years, a whole life time of violence and abuse. Hundreds of fists, thousands of words, millions of tears, to make Rufus the way he was.

Tseng had watched it all. He had watched a happy glowing Rufus turn into the monster that he was today.

He watched it happen, helplessly in the shadows he had been the silent observer of history.

So Tseng knew what Rufus was, he a monster formed the same way a dog trainer trains his dog to fight.

Years, it had taken years and still that little bit of warmth Rufus had left, that little bit of love. It was fighting to be free of his ice, struggling violently against it's cold imprisonment to be at the surface once again.

Who knows when or if the love Rufus felt would get it's way through the darkness and frozen tears that was Rufus's sad soul. All Tseng knew was that until that warmth got it's way and melted the years of ice, Reno would continue to pay the price like Rufus had with his father.

It was a strange thing love, where you cling to something that causes you so much pain. You can't bare to live without it yet living with it seems impossible.

Rufus's heart wanted to love, it's human nature, we are not meant to be alone. Yet the president is terrified. Rufus the untouchable is shaking in his expensive dress shoes he's terrified of what he's feeling, it's been years, since he was a child, years since his heart has spoken. It's speaking again and Rufus is afraid if he hears what it has to say that his icy shields will be shattered and he will be left defenseless, helpless.

As hard as it is to imagine Rufus as a defenseless warm glowing ball of love, Tseng had felt that warmth.

Once upon a long time ago, when the Turk was a newbie and Rufus a troubled teen, he had felt the soft warm glow of Rufus's friendship, of his love.

Rufus didn't seem to remember that being helpless to someone wasn't all that bad, that once you opened up to someone they could actually give you so much more then you could have on your own.

No, instead of letting Reno in like he should, instead of hearing his heart out, of taking down his defenses and letting the warm glow of love out to heal all that battered hurt he has dealt to Reno already.

He continues to want Reno, continues to want Reno's love. But Reno can not give Rufus his love as much as force a ray of sunlight through a steel door. Rufus gets frustrated and takes it all out on Reno.

Tseng was a quiet observer, he knew when to speak and when to keep his tongue in line, he knew what is important and what to remember. He was histories silent hero. He kept all this to himself, distanced himself from his emotions much like Rufus did.

He did not freeze them as much as look at them though, analytical Tseng wondered why more then some of the Shinra staff did. He kept quiet, kept still until he was spoken to.

"Tseng, please enter the room." Elena gave her partner a glance, hearing the presidents voice on the mic outside the door.

Tseng didn't spare the other a second glance, didn't hesitated like the rest of them did because he knew.

He simply turned, opened the door and stepped into the office building Rufus occupied.

The look on Rufus's face gave every little detail away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------+------------------------------------------------------

((I'm sorry for the wait, I really like this fiction how it's going I'm glad to see that you guys like it too, hope I gave you some insight for poorRufu's sake.))


End file.
